Sisterly comfort
by evaernst
Summary: After Emma brought Marian back a heartbroken Regina turns to her sister for comfort.


It was already late when suddenly the doorbell of her old farmhouse rang and woke her up. Zelena groaned as she considered for a moment to pretend to still be asleep but then decided to dismiss this selfish thought and went to open the door. In front of her door stood her sister tears running down her cheeks. Regina sobbed quietly as she leaned forward against her red-haired sister. To say that Zelena was surprised was an understatement. Since Regina had given her a second chance and she had moved back to the farmhouse Regina had not visited her once. They had agreed on giving each other time to process what had happened between them and Zelena had easily agreed to give her sister time and space. Space the brunette had quickly filled with her new lover, this strange Robin Hood. Zelena did not need to be around the two lovesick adults who behaved like teenagers being in love for the first time anyway.

Tentatively Zelena rubbed soothing circles on her sister's back. The brunette was still crying her eyes out but Zelena still didn't know why. Zelena cleared her throat. She felt very uncomfortable right now. She was not used to emotions…feelings of any kind except for envy and hatred. So for a few seconds she was unable to say anything and instead guided her sister carefully into the house.

"I'm s-sorry." Regina sobbed and took a step back. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and her mascara was smeared all over her face.

"What for?" Zelena asked confused. She could not recall Regina wronging her recently.

"For showing up l-like this. Sorry." Regina covered her mouth with her hand to silence the sobs. "But I didn't know where else to go. I-I don't want to be alone."

"Oh…I see, well there is nothing for you to be sorry about. It's fine. What about I make some tea for us and you try to calm down, okay?" Regina nodded and Zelena motioned for her to take a seat on the comfy couch in her living room. The red-haired woman made her way into the kitchen. The tea was finished quickly but Zelena hesitated to join her sister. She still wasn't entirely sure why Regina was here. Sooner or later she of course had to join her sister so she took the two mugs and went to the living room. Regina had helped herself to a couple of handkerchiefs but still silent tears were running down her cheeks. Zelena placed the mugs on the table in front of them and sat down next to her sister. The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence because Regina was so caught up in her pain that she wasn't aware of her sister's nervousness. Finally Zelena brought herself to place a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't you want to tell me what happened?"

Regina wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and leaned against her stunned sister in one swift motion. Zelena put her arms around her sister's tiny frame. It took Regina a couple of minutes to calm down enough to tell her sister what happened.

"This stupid idiot, Emma Swan, brought Marian back." Regina sobbed loudly.

"Who is Marian?" Zelena asked and unconsciously pulled her sister closer.

"She's Robin's wife and Roland's m-mother. Now he has chosen her over me. Of course I cannot blame him, she is his wife after all but…it hurts." Regina closed her eyes and suddenly she looked so defeated and broken. It was as if her already beaten heart had finally shattered into a million pieces.

'And of all people she has come to me to pick up the pieces.' Zelena thought. Zelena had not met Robin and only heard rumors about the relationship between Robin Hood and the former Evil Queen. All she had heard was that they seemed to be madly in love with each other and a drunken Tinkerbell had told her that Robin actually was Regina's true love.

The red-haired witch had the feeling that there was nothing she could say that would make her sister feel better about the break up with her true love so instead she hugged her tighter and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head and started rocking her in a calming motion. It did not take long for Regina to fall asleep.

When the former Evil Queen opened her eyes the sun shone through the windows illuminating the wall behind her. The next thing she became aware of was her sister's head resting on her shoulder and her quiet snoring. Zelena still held her in her arms looking quite peacefully. Carefully Regina moved out of her sister's embrace and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for both of them. Then she looked through the cupboards and the fridge to prepare breakfast for both of them.

"Good morning, Regina. Are you feeling better?" Zelena entered the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, thank you." Regina answered and joined her sister. "Thank you."

"You already said that." Zelena raised one perfect eyebrow. In that moment the resemblance between both sisters was astonishing.

"No, I mean thank you for, you know, comforting me. You did really well."

Zelena blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Well, I'm happy to hear that."

They ate in silence-but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They truly enjoyed each other's company.

"You know, I don't know much about love or relationships for the matter but I think that it's okay for you to mourn the loss of your partner but you should remember that you are not alone. You've got me." Zelena stared on her plate and didn't dare to look Regina in the eye.

"Zelena, I really appreciate that. By the way neither are you. You are my sister, my family and I would like to get to know you properly. What do you think?" Zelena nodded and smiled a genuine smile at her sister.

"I would love that."


End file.
